


16. Loss

by stonerskittles



Series: OT3 Drabbles [16]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, Serial Killers, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where should we go next?” Kate says, stretching lazily on the grass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	16. Loss

“Where should we go next?” Kate says, stretching lazily on the grass. She brings her fingers up to her mouth, licking off the still warm blood, and lets out a breathy moan at the taste.

It’s their last night in this town - they’ve been here for a month now, and the bodies are starting to pile up, people getting suspicious of the three strangers who rolled into town - and they celebrated accordingly. The five bodies around them are all drained, and the three of them are covered in blood, full and still high off feeding.

Victoria grins, rolling until she’s by Kate’s side. “I wanna go somewhere I can dance.”

“L.A?” Rosalie suggests, stripping off her blood soaked tank. “We haven’t been there in fifty years.”

“That’s because last time someone,” Kate says, pinching Victoria’s side pointedly. “Decided to slaughter an entire club.”

“I was bored,” Victoria defends, straddling Kate. “And you two wouldn’t play with me.”

She remembers that; she and Rosalie were angry at Victoria for something Kate can’t recall now, but she does remembered the loss she felt when Victoria walked away from them.

It took two years for them to reconnect, which was nothing, really, but Kate was still glad to have Victoria back in her arms.

Kate smirks, slips her fingers under Victoria’s skirt. “You want to play, ‘Tor?”

Victoria mewls, reaching a hand out to Rosalie. “Rose?”

“I suppose we don’t have to leave just yet,” Rosalie says with a sharp grin, as she steps out of her panties.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://marinmorell.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi.


End file.
